Fast
by Miss Hopkins
Summary: Andetagen var tunga, mycket tunga, och de kom närmare. En stor skepnad steg fram ur skuggorna, och jag kved till. Jag var inte ensam i grottan." Min första fanfic på länge, också min första Twilight-fic! Mycket tacksam för respons. :D
1. Kapitel 1 Lyckad idé, farsan

**Tyvärr** äger jag inte vargarna/varulvarna/skepnadsskifterna/människorna som kan spränga sig själva så de blir stora vargliknande saker, från La Push, heller inte la familia de Cullen... men... _Emmy och Co._ är resultatet av min bristande fantasi.

Utspelar sig **EFTER** _Breaking Dawn_, så läs inte om du inte läst den!  
(jag hoppas också lite att du inte läst den för många gånger, jag är inte särskilt förtjust i knit-pickers)... Anyway!

~*~

"Ah, är det inte vackert?", frågade min pappa, och blickade utöver de mycket lätt snötäckta bergen där han stod på toppen av en stor stenbumling. Jag muttrade några svordomar tills svar, och släppte taget om den stora ryggsäcken, så den gled av min rygg och med en duns landade på marken.

"Vad sa du, hjärtat?", frågade han och mötte min blick, som speglade all den irritation, all frustration och trötthet jag kände inom mig. Varför skulle vi göra detta? Vandra i de stora ödeskogarna i Washington, för vad? Visst, det var fin natur, det måste jag medge, men att få den korkade idén att vandra i staten med mest nederbörd per år, i januari?! Det var skitkallt, och om de inte snöade, så regnade det. Och om det inte regnade, ja, ni fattar. Det var såklart min pappas idé.

"Om vi fortsätter i denna takt, hinner vi till Mt. Olympus på nolltid.", han log och rättade till sin bruna mössa över sitt rufsiga, blonda hår. Åh, just det, Mt Olympus. Den hade pappa fått för sig att bestiga, som låg typ 2500 meter över havet, tillsammans med mig. Ha, lycka till. Jag var inte alls en vandrartyp. Inte att jag var otränad, jag höll faktiskt min High School's rekord i hundra meter, men som ni kanske fattar, så var långa distanser inte min grej. Ännu mindre att gå, det gick så fruktansvärt långsamt.

"Mm.", svarade jag och han lutade på huvudet och plutade med läpparna, han visste mycket väl att jag inte gillade den här resan, men försökte ignorera det och bara vara glad, som om att hans lycka skulle smitta av sig på mig. Missbedöm mig inte, jag älskade min pappa, men ibland kunde han bli lite... stereotypisk. Håkon Ström, min pappa, var skandinavisk(mamma norsk, pappa svensk), hade blont hår, blå ögon, 1,90 lång och slank och var, tja, solen själv när det gällde optimism och positivitet.

"Kom, nu fortsätter vi.", snön frasade under hans kängor då han hoppade ner från stenbumlingen och började vandra nerför kullen. Jag suckade och drog på mig ryggsäcken, och jag stönade under dens vikt, samtidigt som smärtan från mina ömma fötter gjorde sig påmind. Jag rättade till min gröna mössa och ryckte till båda axelbanden på ryggsäcken så den skulle bli lite lättare att bära. Jag stirrade ner i marken då jag lunkade efter min pappa, jag hade slutat bry mig om att beundra naturen omkring mig, för allt jag ville var att sitta ner, eller ta en varm, lång dusch. Mitt mörkbruna hår kändes tovigt och fett, men jag hade satt upp det i en bulle så att det inte skulle hamna testar i mitt ansikte och göra mig ännu mer irriterad. Vid första anblicken, skulle man nog säga att jag var min pappas motsats. Jag var kort, ungefär 1,60, och hade inte riktigt förlorat allt mitt babyfett vid 16 års ålder. Mitt hår var mörkt och jag blev väldigt lätt arg och irriterad, vilket gjorde att jag tenderade att ge upp lätt. Men för min pappa, jag var inte säker på att ordet "ge upp" inte fanns i hans lexikon. Men vi hade sak gemensamt, våra ögon. Mina var lika ljust klarblå som min pappas, vilket inte riktigt... matchade med mitt mörkbruna hår.  
Håkon började humma på en melodi lite längre fram på stigen vi följde, jag kände igen melodin, men kunde inte riktigt säga vilken det var.

"Vad är det för låt?", frågade jag lite nyfiket och rättade till ryggsäcken än en gång.

"Känner du inte igen den?", frågade han på norska, vilket jag förstod bra, men inte kunde säga ett ord av.

"Nää...", svarade jag och han flinade.

"Vad?", frågade jag skarpt, men ändå roat. Han skulle precis öppna munnen, men stannade så tvärt att jag kved till.

"Pappa, vad är det?", frågade jag och lutade på mig för att se om han hade stannat p.g.a. av något som var på stigen, men där fanns inget.

"Pappa...?", viskade jag och tittade mig snabbt omkring, hade han hört något? plötsligt kände jag något kallt mot min kind, det var en snöflinga. Tusentals snöflingor började singla ner från himlen innan de landade, så fridfullt, på marken.

"Wow...", mumlade jag och stirrade upp mot den bleka skyn och instinktivt kisade för att inte få några snöflingor rätt i ögonen.

"Emmy?", jag ryckte till och såg att man min pappa hade gått en bra bit från där jag stod. Jäklar, jag måste verkligen haft svävat bort.

"Emmy!", hojtade jag som jag alltid brukat göra när jag var liten. Eller när jag var glad. Håkon log och vi började gå, med snöflingorna singlandes ner runt omkring oss.

~*~

"Vi måste försöka hitta en stuga.", fastslog Håkon till mig efter ca en timmes vandring, snöfallet hade tilltagit rejält, den nådde oss till anklarna nu.

"Nähä?", muttrade jag sarkastiskt.

"Va?", ropade han, han var tvungen att överrösta vinden, som också tilltagit i styrka. Jag himlade med ögonen och stirrade ut i... ja vad? allt jag såg var bara grått och snö. Jag huttrade till och drog ner min mössa över mina öron, än en gång. Skitbra, namnge en mössa "Snowbreaker", som sedan inte ens funkar att dra ner över öronen, det man mest vill skydda när det är kallt och snöar. Håkon började gå igen och jag gjorde mitt bästa i att följa efter. Åh, varför hade jag bestämt för att följa med pappa? "Åk nu, det blir kul, bara du och pappa.", hade min mamma Lisa, en arbetsnarkoman med dåligt hjärta, sagt när pappa föreslagit resan. Jaja, visst, bara för att hon skulle få hela huset för sig själv och omvandla det till något slags... arbetarfik. Jag älskade henne såklart, men hon var inte som mig, jag . skulle aldrig jobba 24 timmar om dygnet, bara för att det är "kul", som min mamma sade. Jag suckade och kände mig helt försjunken i tankar, så för en kort stund, glömde jag allting omkring mig. Jag hörde inte längre min pappas steg framför mig, så jag skakade till i att försöka starta upp mig igen. Jag tittade upp, pappa? Jag såg honom inte, paniken grep tag i mig. Var var han?

"Pappa?", hojtade jag nervöst. Jag stod still för att bäst uppfatta något slags svar, men det kom aldrig något.

"Pappa?!", ropade jag, nu högre och mer panikslaget än tidigare. Jag kisade i ett försök att uttyda något, vad som helst, men såg ingenting. Ingenting förutom snö.

"PAPPA?!", inget svar. det blev blankt, jag kunde inte tänka, inte känna. Paniken och rädslan grep tag i mig, och ruskade om mig som en trasdocka. Vad skulle jag göra? Vad?! Jag borde gå framåt, men en liten del av mig sa åt mig att jag skulle stanna. Jag lyssnade inte på den där lilla delen.

"Pappa?!", ropade jag igen och började gå i den riktning vi hade gått åt. Eller den riktning jag tror att vi gått åt. Jag kände gråten i halsen och tårarna gjorde min syn suddig. Som om det skulle förvärra min tidigare syn. Jag torkade bort tårarna med min vantbeklädda hand och tittade ner mot marken. Kanske skulle jag kunna uttyda min pappas fotsspår i snön. Jag såg ingenting!  
'Det borde ju finnas några fotsspår, det har knappt gått några minuter!', väste en röst i mitt huvud. Jag stirrade och stirrade. Jag lutade mig framåt och försökte känna med hjälp av händerna spår. jag snyftade, jag kände ingenting, bara en massa snö, bara en jävla helvetes snö.

"Hallå?!", skrek jag ut, men fick bara vindens vinande till svar. Om jag inte såg något här, kanske hade pappa gått något annat håll. Jag snurrade runt långsamt, och studerade marken omkring mig med hjälp av min syn och mina händer. Jag tog först några få steg åt olika håll, sedan blev de fler steg och när jag väl hittade fotssår, visade det sig vara mina egna. Hur länge jag irrade omkring sådär i snöovädret kunde vara allt från några minuter till flera timmar. Jag grät då jag irrade omkring, jag tänkte på min pappa, min mamma, mina vänner, min hemstad Pittsburgh, som jag egentligen inte gillade, men ändå, det var mitt hem. I Pittsburgh fanns det i alla fall inte en jäkla massa berg och skog.

Jag kände hur marken sakta men säkert började slutta upp, ett berg. Bra, då kanske, om stormen skulle lägga sig snart, skulle jag kunna få en utblick över landskapet. Marken började slutta mer och mer och mjölksyran i mina ben gjorde det svårt att gå, men jag gjorde det ändå. Jag vände mig om, jag såg fortfarande ingenting, bara grått och snö. jag snyftade och kisade för att se, men nej, inget. Skulle jag klara detta? Skulle jag överleva? Jag tog ett steg bakåt och kände hur min värld rasade ner. Jag föll.  
Mörker.

~*~

**_A.N.  
_**  
Så... vad tycks? (: som sagt, min första fanfic på länge, så skrivandet är inte riktigt i topptrim, men förhoppningsvis förbättras det med tiden! n_n

Några oklarheter i texten? Frågor? Ris...? Ros? :D tryck på knappen nedan!


	2. Kapitel 2 Trevligt att råkas främling

Andra kapitlet då folks! :D

Som sagt, jag äger inte de redan-nämnda, inte ens Emmy längre, jag sålde henne till ett japanskt företag :(  
:D here we go!

~*~

**Kapitel 2; Trevligt att råkas, främling.**

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Vad fan var det som lät? Hade mamma glömt stänga av kranen riktigt. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Ha, det var det säkert. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop... Drop. Drip. Urgh, för i helvete! Måste man göra allting själv i detta huset?! Jag slog upp ögonen, men mötte bara mörker, inget solsken i ansiktet, eller min nattlampa( ja..., problem?). jag blev nervös. varför var det mörkt? jag blinkade en gång, sen två gånger. var det något med mina ögon? Jag drog efter andan. Var jag... blind? Jag sträckte ut min hand och fumlade efter mitt nattduksbord. men det var inte trä mina fingrar mötte, det var iskall sten. Och det var inte min säng jag låg i, det var något annat jag låg på. något stort och hårt, som med två remmar spände runt mina axlar, en ryggsäck. Ryggsäck! Minnesbilderna från tidigare passerade framför mina ögon. Pappa, Washington, det började snöa, plötsligt var jag ensam. Jag hade letat och irrat omkring och sedan... fallit. jag satte mig långsamt upp. Var var jag? Var detta himlen, var jag död? Jag tittade runt omkring mig, och konturer började framträda allt eftersom. Sten... grottväggar! Var jag i en grotta? Då måste jag fallit ner i den på något sätt... jag tittade upp och kände ett sting av smärta i nacken.

"Aj.", muttrade jag och strök min hand längs nacken. Jag tittade upp igen, denna gång lite försiktigare, och såg till en början ingenting. men när jag kisade såg jag en liten, liten springa ca fyra meter ovanför, stor nog för att jag skulle kunna glida igenom. Men nu var springan igensnöad och det droppade från snön som smälte, anledningen till varför jag vaknade upp i första hand. Nu, när jag var säker på att jag inte var död, började jag försiktigt sätta mig upp. Mina fötter värkte, kanske för mina kängor, kanske för att det varit de som nog tagit emot smällen när jag föll, men inget kändes brutet eller gjorde jätte jätte ont. Min rumpa gjorde däremot ont, och den var iskall. Hela jag var iskall och jag huttrade till. Mina ögon hade nu vant sig vid mörkret så jag såg min utandning som ett moln. Jag slog armarna om mig själv och gned mina handflator mot armarna för att bli lite varmare. Jag tittade mig omkring, jag befann mig alltså i en grotta. Jag kunde inte riktigt uppskatta hur stor den var, eftersom där jag satt var lite upplyst, nog pga den lilla springan ovanför, och jag såg ungefär 4-5 meter åt varje håll. på vissa sidor kunde jag uppfatta väggar, men det fanns också stora svarta fläckar, där ljuset inte nådde. Jag blev rädd, vad fanns där? jag drog mitt hår bakom öronen och lyssnade. Lyssnade så in i bomben, och det var droppandet från snön, om man lyssnade riktigt, riktigt noga, som ekade ut. Men den informationen gjorde mig inget, eftersom jag aldrig lärt mig att läsa ekon. jag var väl ingen delfin. jag lekte med tanken att säga ;"Hallå?", men tänk om någon svarade? Jag ruskade till i ett försök att lugna mig själv. När jag lyssnade, hörde jag också vinden ovanför, eftersom den ven så högt att inte ens en blåval skulle kunna överrösta den. jag drog av mig ryggsäcken och drog upp knäna, så jag lutade pannan mot dem. Vad skulle jag göra nu? Skulle jag ropa på hjälp? Skulle jag försöka på något sätt ta mig ut? Eller, skulle jag bara bli tvungen att vänta ut stormen? Jag började gråta. jag snyftade och lät tårarna rinna ner för mina kinder. Vad skulle jag ta mig till? Skulle några leta efter mig? Kanske pappa... jag kved till. Tänk om han... tänk om han fortfarande var där ute, letandes efter mig? Tänk om han hade irrat omkring, precis som mig, och till slut kollapsat av utmattning, där ute i snön? Och ingen hittade honom där, så han frös till döds då han begravdes av snön? Jag började gråta ännu mer, men en röst i mitt huvud fick mig att dunka knytnäven mot mitt högra knä.

_'Nej! tänk inte så!"_, beordrade den, men jag grät bara ännu mer. Ett plötsligt ljud fick mig att skrika högt. Jag slog handen för munnen. _"Idiot!"_, väste rösten. Det lät som en sten störtat ner i en avgrund, man kunde fortfarande höra ekot från den. Jag stirrade mot en av de stora mörka fläckarna, där jag antog att ljudet kom ifrån. Var det... andetag? Jag frös till av rädsla, mitt hjärta dunkade så hårt och snabbt att jag trodde det skulle hoppa ut ur mitt bröst och springa sin väga. Andetagen var tunga, mycket tunga, och de kom närmare. En stor skepnad steg fram ur skuggorna, och jag kved till. Jag var inte ensam i grottan.

~*~

Jag hade sett vargar en gång tidigare i mitt liv, och det var på en vildmarkssafari i Kanada jag hade varit på tillsammans med mina föräldrar. Jag hade väl varit 7-8 år gammal, och nästan kissat på mig av iver och rädsla då jag såg de vilda vargarna. När jag sedan några år senare läste om safarin, fick jag reda på att vargarna inte var vilda egentligen, den där _safarin_ hade varit på inhägnat område och vargarna blev matade. Vargarna där, hade inte varit så skrämmande egentligen, bara som hundar som såg lite annorlunda ut. Det som fanns i grottan, som jag stod öga mot öga mot, var inte lik någon av de vargarna jag sett då. Inte ett dugg.

Jag stirrade skräckslaget på den, tassarna var lika stora som tallrikar och jag såg tydligt de vassa klorna. Det här var definitivt ingen vanlig varg, den var 5 gånger större! Pälsen var raggig och mörk, och nosen blöt. och precis under nosen, stack vita, sylvassa tänder fram. Jag böjde på mig och tog tag i en stor sten.

"Backa... försvinn, schas!", skrek jag med övermod och kved till. Jag hötte med stenen, men visste gott och väl att om den här vargens intention var att skada mig, skulle stenen inte hjälpa. Vargen tog ett steg framåt, och jag snubblade nästan över min ryggsäck då jag tog ett hastigt steg bakåt.

"Försvinn!", kved jag igen och tog ännu ett steg bakåt. jag sträckte ut min fria hand bakåt, för att inte backa in i väggen bakom mig. Som om det skulle kännas, då jag var paralyserad av rädsla. Med en sista kraft skrek jag;

"SCHAS!" och vargen frös, sedan gjorde den något som fick mig att häpna, den gnydde till, och strök öronen bakåt. Jag lät mina armar falla till sidan och stirrade förvånat på vargen. Först nu, upptäckte jag ögonen. De var... mänskliga, på något konstigt sätt. De utstrålade intelligens och det var som de sa;

_'Jag är inte farlig. Varför skulle jag skada dig?'_, det gjorde mig bara ännu mer förvirrad, skulle den inte ätit upp mig vid nu? och jag började ifrågasätta var denna varelse var. Det måste vara en varg. En jäkla stor en. Det var kanske en speciell ras, som fanns här. Jag var ju ingen djur-expert direkt, så det var kanske så. Vargen började röra på sig och jag spände till igen, med min ynkliga sten höjd. men vargen gjorde ingen ansats mot mig, tvärtemot, den la sig ner på mage, och rullade över så den blottade sin buk. Jag rynkade på ögonbrynen. Ville den bli klappad eller vadå? Jag kom och tänka på ett program jag sett på Discovery, om hundar. De hade sagt att om hunden visar magen, så är det tecken på underkastelse. Men varför skulle denna vargen visa att den var i underkastelse mot mig... om den inte vill visa att den menar inget illa! Som ett tecken på att jag kunde lita på den. Jag mötte vargens blick. Den såg nästan lite lekfull ut, där den låg med tungan hängande ut ur munnen. Om jag inte varit så rädd, och vargen varit en vanlig, normalstor varg, skulle jag nog ha lett. Men nu, jag stirrade bara på den förvånat. Jag släppte sten, och med ett ; 'Klank!', slog den mot grottgolvet. Vargen reste sig upp igen, men jag backade inte, jag tog ett lätt steg framåt. Den lutade på huvudet och jag såg dens svans vifta försiktigt, nyfiket fram och tillbaks. Den gjorde ingen ansats att röra på sig, så jag slickade mig om läpparna och tog ett litet steg till. jag såg mig själv sträcka fram handen

mot den, och jag mötte vargens blick. Jag måste ha sett jäkligt dum och rädd ut, men jag såg bara vänlighet och lugn i vargens ögon. De ögon som verkade tillhöra en människas. Jag tog ett steg till, med min hand utsträckt och min andning som blev lite snabbare. Även om min andning blev snabbare, blev jag inte räddare, det var tvärtemot. Jag blev lugnare. Jag tog ett steg till och min hand var nu bara några decimeter från vargens gigantiska kroppshydda. Jag tog ett steg till och höll andan då jag försiktigt strök vargens hals. Pälsen kändes sträv under min hud, men varm. Jäklar var varm den var! Som ett element nästan. Nu när jag stod så nära den, gick det upp för mig hur stor den var egentligen. Jag räckte den nätt och jämt till huvudet och vargens kolossala bål höjdes och sänktes långsamt då den drog sina tunga andetag. Jag stirrade förundrat på den. Vad var den här vargen egentligen? Den vred på huvudet, så vargens ansikte bara var några få decimeter från mitt, jag såg den i ögonen. De var så djupa... så annorlunda. Det verkade som de ville säga;

_"Hej på dig, trevligt att träffas."_

Jag log, eller gjorde en grimas, tillbaka.

~*~

Så... vad tycks? Artar det sig or what? n_n


	3. Kapitel 3: Skinkmackan och sand

_Just det! Jag ska ju fortsätta skriva på detta! Hoppas ni inte längtat för mycket, eller för lite för den delen heller...._

_Som sagt, Emmy ägs nu av en japanskt företag, men jag äger skinkmackan och kreativiteten(?)!_

~*~

Kapitel 3: Skinkmacka och sand

Jag stod på en scen, med ett strålkastarljus på mig. Det fanns en publik framför mig, jag kunde höra deras ivriga mummel och småpratande, men jag kunde inte se dem, eftersom strålkastaren var så stark. Jag skulle sjunga, men jag hade inte en aning om vilken låt, så jag bara stod där. Plötsligt tändes ljuset och jag såg alla som satt i publiken. Det var bara en i publiken, det var min pappa. Hans hy var likblek och blå, och hans lockar var täckta av is och snö. han såg mig i ögonen och log, så hans läppar sprack, det lät nästan som när man bröt en kvist. Hans ansikte kom närmare och närmare, som jag zoomade in. Hans ögon var rödsprängda och uttorkade, men jag såg något i dem, en varg. När vargen såg mig, morrade den hotfullt och tog ett språng. De vassa tändarna genomborrade mitt ansikte och jag skrek efter min pappa då jag kände hur min hud slets från mitt ansikte. Ingen svarade.

"Hjälp!", jag tappade andan, och låg där med uppspärrade ögon. det kändes som jag låg där i flera tusen år, men det var nog bara några få sekunder. Jag ryckte instinktivt mina händer mot mitt ansikte och kände.

Inget blod.

Ingen söndertrasad vävnad.

Ingen smärta.

Bara mitt ansikte, och även om jag var skräckslagen efter drömmen, kunde jag inte märka en öm finne på min haka. Min fåfänga sida inom mig suckade. Jag hörde andetag, de där djupa andetagen. Vargen! Jag reste mig långsamt upp, Och såg den ligga en meter ifrån mig med sitt stora huvud vilande på dess enorma ben. Den sov. Jag försökte komma ihåg vad som hänt innan jag somnat. Jag hade klappat vargen och sedan... hade jag bara lagt mig tillrätta och somnat? Det hade jag säkert. Varje del av min kropp värkte och frös, eller bara var avdomnad. Min rumpa var en av de delarna. Jag tittade mig omkring i grottan, den var fortfarande lika mörk som tidigare, men mina ögon hade nog börjat vänja sig vid mörkret, eftersom jag såg, eller jag tror jag såg, mer nu. Bakom mig, fanns en stor vattenpöl, jag kunde inte se hur djup den var, eftersom vattnet var mörkt och stilla. En plötsligt vattendroppe slog mot vattnets yta och bildade små vågor. Jag tittade upp, pölen var ungefär placerad under den lilla springan, där det envisa droppandet kom ifrån. Tur att jag inte landade i pölen, tänkte jag och huttrade. Jag kunde fortfarande höra hur vinden ven ovanför, stormen hade alltså inte lagt sig. Jag suckade och ett ljudligt kurr från min mage fick mig nästan att hoppa till. Fy vad hungrig jag var! När var den senaste gången jag ätit? Jag funderade, pappa och jag hade vaknat, ätit frukost, vandrat lite och sedan... började det snöa. Klumpen i magen gjorde sig påmind då jag tänkte på min pappa. Jag slöt mina ögon och tog ett djupt andetag, tänk inte på det. Jag vred mig om och placerade min ryggsäck framför mig. När jag knäppte upp knäpet till ryggsäcken och öppnade den så kardborrebanden gav ifrån sig sitt raspiga ljud då de skildes från varann, gäspade vargen högt. Jag ryckte till och mötte vargens mörka ögon. Jag huttrade till igen och började hacka tänder, och den såg medlidsamt på mig. Den kröp närmare mig, och jag kunde känna dess värme stråla mot mig, som en varm kokplatta, och den la sig försiktigt alldeles bredvid mig. Som i en inbjudande gest att jag luta mig mot dess kolossala kropp. Jag tvekade en stund, men när det kändes som mina tänder skulle hoppa ut ur min mun och skallra vidare, lutade jag mig försiktigt mot den. Å, vad varmt och skönt! Jag satt med knäna uppdragna och kunde se vargens bakhuvud. En konstig rörelse från vargen, fick mig att rynka på ögonbrynen. Suckade den nyss? Jag slöt ögonen, men när min mage kurrade igen, och högt denna gången, drog jag åt mig ryggsäcken, jag ville inte skiljas från den varma vargen. Jag öppnade ryggsäcken och plockade ut en stor presenning, som vi använde som extra skydd, men den intresserade mig inte så jag slängde den ner på marken. Sedan drog jag fram min sovsäck, den la jag bredvid mig, den skulle jag behöva. sedan, med en lättad suck, drog jag ut en plastpåse. jag öppnade den, det var inte så värst mycket mat i egentligen, men mina ögon vidgades då jag fick syn på de fyra energikakorna, två äpplen och tre skinkmackor i! Jag kände tydligt lukten från maten, så det förvånade mig inte att vargen vred på dess huvud och tittade intresserat på påsen. Jag tittade från påsen till vargen, åt vargar sånt här? Åt de inte rådjur och sånt? Jag tog upp en skinksmörgås och sträckte ut den mot vargen. Den tittade skeptiskt mot mackan, och tittade sedan på mig.

"Vill... du ha?", frågade jag tveksamt, och det var det första jag sagt till den sedan "Schas!". Vargen tittade länge på mackan, innan den vände på huvudet som jag antog vara ett nekande. Jag fick nästan lust att säga tack, men det gjorde jag inte. Jag började äta på smörgåsen och stönade nästan då hungern i min mage sakta stillades. Jag åt mycket långsamt, jag ville ta nytta av varje tugga, för jag ville inte äta upp allt direkt, jag visste ju inte hur länge jag skulle vara här. Jag mådde för en blott sekund illa när jag tänkte på hur länge jag kanske skulle vara här. Under tiden jag åt, märkte jag att vargen sneglade på mig hela tiden, jag undrade varför. Jag hade ju erbjudit den mat, kollade den på mig bara för att se att jag åt eller? När jag väl ätit upp suckade jag en aning belåtet jag jag mötte vargens ögon, den såg glad ut på något konstigt sätt. Svansen viftade lätt fram och tillbaka och för första gången log jag på riktigt. Även fast vargen var så ofantligt stor, så tyckte jag att den var söt på något konstigt sätt.

"Jag antar att det är bara du och jag är...", sade jag och vargen gjorde något konstigt med huvud, hade den nyss nickat?

"Förstår du mig?", orden var ute innan jag kunde stoppa dom. Såklart den inte kunde förstå mig, det var en varg, Emmy!

"Vad säger jag, du förstår du mig ju inte...", Vargen tittade frågande på mig, och jag fick känslan av att jag nyss varit taktlös, men varför kände jag det? Jag bet mig själv i läppen och tänkte, okej, den förstår mig inte, men att hålla tyst kommer bara göra mig galen! En röst i hennes huvud påminde henne att om man börjar prata vanligt med farliga djur så är man galen, men den rörde henne inte i ryggen.

"Hur kom du hit?", frågade jag och studerade dess raggiga päls som nu, när mina ögon hade vant sig vid mörkret, inte var så mörk, den var mer... rödblond. Till min förvåning så gnydde vargen(högt) och tittade upp mot hålet som jag också fallit igenom.

"Ah, du också.", sade jag och suckade. Jag placerade min hand på dess kropp och började lätt stryka pälsen. Hennes blick föll mycket kortvarigt mot vargens nedre regioner, det var en hane. Vargen frustade till och jag hoppade till. Hade den nyss skrattat? Mina kinder blev mycket röda, och jag blev bara arg. Den hade såklart inte skrattat åt mig för jag hade sett... jag rodnade ännu mer och tittade bort. Vi satt så en bra stund, och det kändes faktiskt fridfullt, då jag sakta strök, då hans, varma päls. Jag undrade vad han var. En varg helt klart, men en jäkla stor en, och mycket intelligent. Var han ensam? Vargar levde väl i flock?

"Är du ensam?", frågade jag och vargen vred på huvudet igen. Jag såg han i ögonen, och kunde nästan se, hur konstigt det än lät, att han sa nej.

Även om vargen var väldigt varm, var jag stel i kroppen, så jag bestämde mig för att resa mig och sträcka lite på mig. Han tittade nyfiket på mig när jag reste mig upp och började gå lite fram och tillbaka. Jag stannade upp och rullade på axlarna några gånger, vilket gjorde lite ont, men var skönt på samma gång. Jag såg på vargen, som studerade mig, nästan lite för intensivt, så jag stannade upp och rynkade ögonbrynen, varför gjorde den det? Andra skulle nog blivit rädda, men jag tyckte att det var nästan som om den var rädd att jag skulle på något konstigt sätt ramla och bryta vartenda ben i kroppen, som jag var en skör, liten fågel. Jag kände mig lite häpen, hade vargen känslor för mig? Vänta, kunde vargar ha känslor? När jag insåg att vi stått och stirrat varandra i ögonen ett tag, lite förvånad av hur bra det kändes, tog jag ett steg bakåt och typiskt, så snubblade jag över något.

"AJ!", skrek jag då det kändes som om någon högg till min vrist med en kniv och vred om. Jag ramlade hårt på marken och såg då att min fot hade på något konstigt sätt fastnat mellan två stenar. Fy vad det gjorde ont! Jag satte mig upp, och insåg att mina handflator var uppskrapade och när jag kände smärtan från gruset och smutsen som fastnat, blev min syn dimmig pga tårar. Jag blinkade och såg på vargen, som såg ut som den såg ett spöke. När jag snyftade till, gnydde den och sprang fram till mig. Den såg mina händer och såg mig i ögonen; de var fyllda av rädsla och oro. Den kollade sedan på min fot och gnydde högre denna gången, jag kollade också på min fot, och insåg att den var väldigt konstigt vinklad, väldigt konstigt... jag kände mig plötsligt väldigt yr och kände hur det svartnade för ögonen, jag svimmade. Kvar stod den panikslagna vargen, med huvudet fyllt av röster.

~*~

_AN: Jag ångrar nästan att jag hade med en dröm i början... eftersom jag anser att de skrivs bara som utfyllnad och har inget syfte överhuvudtaget. I alla fall!_


End file.
